Panne d'oreiller
by ARnoFool
Summary: Quand Tatsuha loupe son bus, n'a pas d'argent pour prendre le métro et doit être à l'heure en cours s'il ne veut pas être privé de sortie... Que font Tôma, Mika et K quand ils le croisent en allant au temple Uesugi ? Ils se débarrassent de K, bien sûr !


Bon, pour fêter le début de mes vacances, je n'ai que ça à poster ^^ J'ai bien quelques débuts de fics, mais elles sont trop peu avancées pour que je commence à les poster maintenant. Donc, tout ça a été écrit pour la communauté LJ Méli-Mélo. C'est loin d'être parfait, parce que j'ai écrit la fin assez vite, j'étais encore à la bourre. M'enfin Plyne et Audace m'ont corrigé les fautes depuis, donc ça devrait être lisible.

Bon, ben bonne lecture et bonne vacances à ceux de la Zone A ! Hihi !^^ Vais pouvoir écrire ! J'ai fait que deux-trois textes depuis Noël à cause des cours et des TPEs à boucler.

* * *

6h15

Oh ! Un lapin rose. On dirait Kumagorô.

« -Je suis en retard, très en retard ! »

Tiens, c'est Ryû-san déguisé en lapin, en fait.

...

« -Ryû-saaaaaaaan ! Attendez-moi ! », Mince alors, on dirait qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Hey, mais c'est qu'il court vite, le chanteur ! Faut que je le rattrape !

Tiens, c'est quoi cette musique ? Oh ! Ryû-san qui chante, on est à un concert ? Chouette !

« Couac ! Couac ! »

Hey ! Faites-le taire, cet abruti de canard violet qui ne sait faire que des couacs avec sa clarinette ! Tiens, il y a un énorme poussin avec des lunettes de soleil et une cravate qui vient de le virer. Bravo monsieur poussin ! C'est quand même mieux d'écouter Ryû-san quand il y a un bon accompagnement. Quoi ? Comment ça faut que je sorte ? Nan ! Hey, monsieur poussin, laisse-moi rester, je veux voir Ryû-san ! Mais-euh ! Pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Oh ! Alors là, je suis purement et simplement « choquoutré » ! Ce sale vicieux et sournois de Tôma ! Il m'a fait virer, je le sais, je le sens, je le vois. Il me fait un sourire. _Le_ sourire. Celui qui veut dire « mêle-toi de tes affaires et ne t'approches plus des personnes qui n'ont rien à faire avec toi. »

* * *

7h15

Non ! Je rêve ? Il est… Oh bordel, je devrais être debout depuis une heure ! Pourquoi mon réveil n'a-t'il pas sonné ?

Euh…

Le… Le canard violet dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit, c'est exactement le même que celui qui est dessiné sur le réveil… Oups.

Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut que je me dépêche ! Alors-euh… C'est mort pour préparer le temple, je n'ai plus qu'à sauter dans mon boxer et foncer à l'arrêt de bus. Euh… Mes vêtements, j'en ai fait quoi ? Ah oui ! Dans la salle de bain. J'y vais donc, me brosse les dents, me lave la figure, aplati mon épi et m'habille en quatrième vitesse. Dix minutes plus tard, je dévale les escaliers, attrape mon bentô, mon sac et une pomme dans la cuisine, puis fonce dans l'entrée… Où je me prends les pieds dans le tapis, puis m'étale lamentablement par terre.

« - Aïe ! »

Oh la vache, mon menton ! Je me le suis explosé contre la marche en face de la porte. Bon, déjà, me redresser à quatre pattes, puis me remettre debout. J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je m'approche du miroir de l'entrée pour constater les dégâts. Pas beau. J'ai le menton qui commence à devenir violet et une coupure en dessous. Alalah ! Pas le temps de soigner ça, je vais louper mon bus ! Quoique… Je vais ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie, puis observe les boites. Il y a du dafalgon, du merchurochrime, de la biofine, du stérimer… Qu'est-ce que Mika m'a donné, la dernière fois que je me suis abimé comme ça ? Déjà, je prends le merchurochrime, le reste, on verra si j'arrive à aller discrètement à l'infirmerie ce midi.

En retard, en retard ! J'enfile mes chaussures sans prendre le temps de mettre correctement mes lacets, puis pique un sprint jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. En chemin, je réalise que j'ai oublié de fermer la porte à clef, papa va encore râler. Tant pis, mon bus est plus important, si je ramène encore ne serait-ce qu'un bulletin de retard du lycée, papa et Mika vont me hacher menu. Ah ! Je vois l'arrêt de bus, juste à temps pour…

Hey… Hey ! Attends ! Attends le bus ! Pars pas sans moi ! Naoooooon !

Et merde.

J'ai. Encore. Loupé. Mon bus.

Ou est la corde, que je me pende ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que fera papa quand il verra la lettre du lycée. Je suis mort. Plus qu'à attendre qu'un nouveau bus arrive. Un nouveau bus… Oups ! Je peux toujours attendre, c'est le seul qui amène au lycée, le mardi. Plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à l'autre arrêt. Et j'ai le menton qui lance, ça fait mal.

Une fois arrivé à l'autre arrêt, je sors un mouchoir du paquet qui ne quitte jamais mon sac, puis cherche le merchurochrime un bon moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'a pas quitté ma main. J'suis cloche, quand je m'y mets. 'Fin bref, j'en pulvérise un peu de sur le mouchoir et tente de nettoyer la coupure en regardant avec l'écran de mon portable. Le bus arrive enfin, je grimpe, sors mon porte-monnaie. Euh… Sors mon porte-monnaie, mon porte monnaie… Il est où ? Le chauffeur me regarde de travers. Je tente de lui expliquer que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie et que je suis en retard en cours, mais ma tête ne doit pas lui inspirer confiance… Ou alors c'est un emmerdeur de première, voilà que je me suis fait jeter dehors. Sale frustré !

Je fais quoi, maintenant, je retourne au temple pour que papa m'emmène ? Ou pas… Il ne va jamais vouloir.

Je vagabonde cinq minutes autour de l'arrêt de bus, à la recherche d'une idée, lorsqu'un gamin, un collégien, arrive en vélo, puis attache son engin à l'abribus avec un antivol. Trop facile à crocheter ! J'attends cinq minutes que le gamin ai pris son bus, puis je crochète la serrure en vitesse avec la barrette que j'ai piquée à Mika, la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. Oui, je sais, ça n'est pas bien, mais elle en a des tonnes, elle peut bien se passer d'une toute petite. Surtout qu'elle ne s'en sert jamais.

Ça y est, j'ai le vélo. Je l'enfourche et démarre à fond la caisse en direction du lycée. Youpi ! J'ai une petite chance d'arriver à l'heure. Enfin… Vu la distance, même si je suis loin d'être un escargot, je n'y serais pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris mon porte-monnaie ? J'aurais pu prendre le métro, je serais presque arrivé au lycée, là.

Gloups.

En plus, aujourd'hui, Tôma et Mika viennent voir papa. Vu l'heure, ils ne devraient plus tarder à passer par ici. S'ils me croisent, je suis foutu.

« -Tatsuha ! T'es pas censé être en cours, à cette heure ? »

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Voilà Mika qui gueule comme un putois depuis la fenêtre ouverte de sa voiture. A cinq mètres de moi. Ça y est, je suis foutu.

« -Euh… Si Mika, mais j'ai loupé mon bus et…

-Encore ?… », Marmonne Mika. Héhé… Oui, j'ai loupé mon bus tellement de fois cette année que ma réputation est faite. « Le bus partait à quelle heure ?

-Sept heure quarante.

-Haha ! Boy, tu l'as bien raté, là, ton bus ! »

M'enfin… Qu'est-ce que K fait à l'arrière de la voiture ? Il ne va pas venir au temple aussi, quand même ? Et qu'il arrête de s'esclaffer comme ça, mince alors !

« -Claude, s'il te plait. »

Ouais ! Bravo Tôma, tu l'as fait taire...Tiens, je crois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air très enchanté d'avoir dû emmener K… Il l'a amené pour faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? M'enfin qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je lui pardonne de m'avoir viré de la salle de concert. Quoi ? Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et alors ? Il l'a quand même fait.

« -Et tu commences à quelle heure ? », qu'il me demande ce sale empêcheur de chasser du Ryu-san en rond ? Pff !

-Euh… Huit heures. »

Là, je vais me faire…

« -Huit heures… Huit heures ? Tatsuha, il est huit heures et quart, le temps qu'on t'amène, il sera déjà et demi ! », S'exclame ma sœur.

Attendez… M'amener ? Comment ça ? Tôma n'a pas l'air enchanté non plus, mais qu'est-ce que je le comprends. Père ne supporte pas les retards, il va les bassiner pendant une heure à propos de l'importance de la ponctualité, du fait que c'est une question de respect, et patati, et patata. Pff ! J'y ai eu droit tellement de fois que…

« -Que vous m'ameniez ? Je ne voudrais pas vous laisser supporter les sermons de papa et si vous arrivez en retard… »

Et puis surtout, je n'ai pas envie que papa sache que j'ai été en retard avant que la lettre n'arrive. Mika et Tôma ne sont pas du genre à rapporter, mais si ça peut les sauver des remontrances de papa, ils n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à lui expliquer que c'est parce qu'ils m'ont amené au lycée… Pas envie de devoir faire le mur pour aller à la fête de vendredi soir. Je ne pourrais pas mettre mon beau pantalon tout neuf spécialement acheté pour, ça ne va pas plaire à Eiji… Ou alors je l'emmène dans un sac et je me change sur place… Mouaif, se changer en plein air, c'est pas top.

« -Tatatata, tu discutes pas : tu montes et on t'amène.

-Comment ?

-M'enfin… »

Les deux dernières phrases, elles sont de Tôma et moi. Je vous laisse deviner qui a dit quoi. Vu la différence de niveau de langage, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. Je suis vexé, là. D'accord, on ne s'entend pas très bien, mais quand même, il pourrait avoir l'air un tout petit peu moins gêné de devoir m'aider. Mika a l'air de penser la même chose que moi, parce qu'elle le regarde de travers. Oulah, elle commence à s'énerver, et une Mika énervée, c'est très dangereux. Va falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir du pétrin, le beau-frangin, et presto.

Ils sont vachement sur les nerfs, ces deux là. C'est K qui les rend comme ça ? Je comprends que ça puisse être assez désagréable de se faire le trajet Tokyo-Kyoto avec cet énergumène, mais à ce point… Ou alors ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient absolument venir à Kyoto, malgré l'emploi du temps super chargé de Tôma. Il est en pleine tournée, donc il est complètement débordé.

Tiens, on dirait que Toma a quelque chose à dire. Des excuses, peut-être ?

« -K pourrait l'amener. »

De… Quoi ? Moi… Ce taré… Lycée ? Tôma veut que K m'amène au lycée ? Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?

« -Bonne idée, K, tu descends et tu trouves un moyen de l'amener. »

K vient de se faire éjecter de la voiture par ma sœur, là… Euh… Ils sont sérieux ? Ils veulent vraiment que K m'emmène au lycée ? Bon ben…

« -K, t'as pris ton porte-monnaie ?

-Non, pourquoi, j'ai mon magnum, ça suffit, hahaha ! »

Génial, maintenant, au lieu d'être seul dans la mouise, on est deux ! En quoi ça le fait rire ? Et…

« PLANC ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il vient de faire sauter l'antivol d'un vélo à coup de magnum, il est taré ce mec ! Et tous les passants qui se sont enfuis. Ah, tiens, là il y en a un qui téléphone.

« -Nan mais ça va pas la tête, K ? La discrétion, tu connais ?

-Pff, pas utile. Il y a un bus ou un métro, enfin un truc du genre qui t'amènes au lycée, dans le coin ? »

Pas utile ? Il est définitivement taré.

« -Euh… Ouais, il y a le métro, à cinq minutes d'ici.

-Ok, suis-moi, boy. »

Et voilà K qui s'en va à vélo, se fendant la poire comme un détraqué. Le suivre ? Il a vu la face cachée de la Lune ? Je veux pas ! Ou si. Le passant a fini de téléphoner et il me regarde comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe… Mouais, ben finalement, je crois que c'est plus sûr de rester avec K. Ç'pas juste, monde cruel ! C'est lui qui a tiré, pas moi.

Instinct de survie, mon ami. Tu sais que je t'aime ? On est à peine à trois rues de celle où K à volé le vélo et on entend déjà les sirènes de police.

« -Hé, boy ? »

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

« -Ouais ?

-C'est par où le métro ? »

Hein ? Ça fait cinq-dix minutes qu'on pédale et il ne s'est pas encore demandé par où il faut passer pour prendre le métro ? Je regarde autour de moi, histoire de me repérer, puis je réponds :

« -La troisième à droite, puis la quatrième à gauche et tout droit.

-Ok, boy, on accélère le rythme, maintenant. »

Accélérons, accélérons. T'façon, au point où j'en suis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je suive un taré d'américain qui veut prendre le métro alors qu'on n'a pas d'argent pour payer le ticket ? Il ne va quand même pas braquer un métro !

* * *

Et ben si.

Il l'a braqué, le métro.

Il est passé par-dessus les tourniquets où on fait passer les tickets, a éloigné les gardiens qui nous avaient vu en faisant tourner son magnum à la Lucky Luke et en riant super fort, puis il est entré dans la première rame qui lui est passé devant, moi sur les talons, en beuglant :

« -Ceci n'est pas un hold-up – de toute façon y'a rien à voler – ce n'est pas non plus une prise d'otage – sauf si on peut prendre une rame de métro en otage – c'est juste parce que le beau-frère de mon patron est en retard au lycée et qu'on n'a tous les deux oublié nos porte-monnaie. »

Je l'aurais bien étranglé, quand il a parlé de moi, s'il n'avait pas eu ce foutu magnum dans la main.

Évidemment, discret comme il l'était avec son rire d'hystérique et son magnum au bout de l'index, il s'est vite fait repérer par les passagers, qui sont _étrangement_ quasiment tous descendus à l'arrêt suivant. Il ne restait qu'une petite vieille endormie – et surement trop sourde pour entendre les éclats de rire de K – et un mec un peu plus vieux que moi, dans un état approchant le coma éthylique.

A l'arrêt précédent celui se trouvant près du lycée, une armée de gendarmes est entrée dans la rame, armes à la main et pointées sur K. Il est peut-être balèze, K, mais en face de tout ces gendarmes – qui avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été choisis parmi les plus mauvais, loin de là – il n'a pas fait le poids.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé en garde à vue pour vol de vélo et prise en otage de rame de métro – apparemment, le flic chargé de notre dossier a de l'humour. Plus qu'à attendre que Mika ou papa viennent me chercher, quoi. Et plus qu'à faire le mur vendredi.

Journée de merde.

* * *

Pauvre pitit Tatsuha... Bon, je sais côté réalisme, c'est pas ça... Mais c'est K, quoi.^^


End file.
